My Only Friend
by PinkCollins
Summary: "You couldn't just pick and choose at will when someone depended on you, or loved you. It wasn't like a light switch, easy to turn on or off. If you were in, you were in. Out, you were out." ― Sarah Dessen, Along for the Ride
1. Chapter 1

**Firstly, hello to all my regular readers (and those who are new ) - Thank you for taking the time to read and if you care to feel free to leave a review :)**

**A/N 1 - This is one of two stories that I have started work on as of late. I got the idea for this one from listening to a song that came on my itunes ( and for a first it's not Stevie Nicks/Fleetwood Mac). I won't reveal the song name until the next chapter (or so) as I think if you listen to it, it will give the game away too soon. - (Fic title isn't song title either)**

**A/N 2 - Edward is not an alcoholic in this fiction and his work span in this fiction differs to what we saw on screen. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My only friend

This time round Serena thought things would be perfect, things were different, they were thirteen years in the future from the first time they split and in that time they both done a lot of growing up. Yet, for Serena and Edward Campbell, it was not to be. Despite reuniting in an unlikely fashion and almost becoming the unbreakable super-couple, Edward proved he was a new man, despite having another divorce on his hand, Serena found new love. Fairytales do not often exist, but Serena felt as if she was living one, life became perfect and their daughter had the family she always longed for.

Yet like all Fairytales, they go sour an evil spell takes the happiness away and darkness spreads demonising everything that crossed its path. Edward Campbell had found himself working at Holby for the past sixteen weeks and had finally come to the end of his short-term contract. His love affair with his ex-wife Serena reignited over five weeks ago, it came as a surprise to them both, neither expected that one minute they'd be rowing over their daughters choice of boyfriend to falling into a passionate embrace, their own romance almost mirroring the daughters - it being so wrong it was right.

Yet on that December sixteenth, Edward fell into the Christmas spirit in more ways than one, a cheeky kiss under the mistletoe with a scrub nurse, turned into a romp in a storeroom. It just fell unfortunate that Serena in a curious move found herself entering the storeroom where the sordid act took place, the sounds of the young nurses cries of passion sounded alarming to Serena, more a cry of pain and it stood as the only reason why Serena felt promoted to burst into the store-room, expecting a medical emergency.

She could not have been more wrong, a sense of déjà vu flooded her mind, for a moment, she was thirty-five years old, coming home from her first day as a GS Consultant, and she entered her marital home to a scene of Edward and the childminder on the kitchen table. As her mind headed back to the reality, the now in 2013, the painful shot of heartache, mixed with foolishness and regret loomed her body. She also knew Edward struggled with monogamy, but she always chose to stay blind, and only found clarity at the last moments.

Nevertheless, it appeared easier to get rid of Edward a second time round, with him leaving town for another locum job, he had no ties to keep him here, and he did not really beg, he did not even gain the chance after the grilling Serena gave him. There was no going back, not this time, she gave him a second chance after his first affair when they had only just become husband and wife but this time she stood sure that she would not let herself be so foolish. Yet hidden deep behind the smiles and festive spirit, Serena lay broken, her dreams shattered and life once again empty, Edward always left her heart confused.

It was only when Ric found Serena brooding in the Consultants' Office in Keller on Christmas Eve did she even dare reveal that she had broken off her relationship with Edward. Colleagues just assumed that things were hunky-dory, when Edward was around in the hospital people knew well of their rekindled romance, and did not think otherwise when Edward no longer worked at the hospital - why would they. Therefore, the news came as a bit of a surprise to Ric, as Serena had not badmouthed him at all. Although Ric would admit Edward's infidelity did not shock him, he suspected that he was bad news.

Nevertheless, with Edward no longer in the picture, Ric and Serena's friendship once again blossomed, like old times they found themselves going for drinks in Albie's and having a long chat of all things trivial and meaningful. The catalyst was no longer there, and they were back on track and socialising, despite the fact Serena still holding a deep, dark hole in her heart, a stabbing wound - denied time to heal.

Come New Years Eve, Serena did not fancy spending it alone, her daughter Eleanor opted to spend the night in town with friends, her mother Adrienne felt a little too old to stay up late to see the New Year in, and when it came to friends, and Serena didn't really feel she had any anymore. Except maybe one, yet he was still more of a colleague than anything else; and that person was Ric Griffin. He invited her to the staff party that was happening in Albie's, she did not give him a definite answer as to whether she was to attend or not. As she sidled up beside him, Ric found himself a little startled when she gave him a nudge.

"Thought you said you'd be keeping a glass of Champers warm for me" Serena smiled; she was only two hours late. Two hours late from the time, Ric suggested they would meet.

"I didn't think you were coming" Ric grunted

"Well I'm here now"

"I noticed"

An awkward pause hung over the pair as both toyed with playful grins and not much else. They never felt completely comfortable in each other's presence, yet they naturally thrived off each other.

"Are you..."

"Yes, what you drinking?" Ric replied, catching her line of thought.

"Well you owe me a glass or _two_ of champagne, so..."

"Indeed I do" Ric smiled and he signalled for two glasses of champagne to be brought over. One for himself and the other for Serena, there was no need to pay; he had a tab. "What are we drinking to?"

"The upcoming future, whatever it may hold" Serena smiled as she raised her glass, Ric pleasantly nodded in agreement, as they raised a toast. Serena looked around her, many of her colleagues were already near drunk "Why do people insist on getting blind drunk?"

"They're young, that was us once"

"Hmmm" Serena sighed, "It's not a good way to start the year though, hangover from hell..."

"I concur" Ric replied "Any New Year's resolutions?"

"No, I stopped doing them a long time ago. I suppose I should make at least one, given recent circumstances"

"Go on..."

"_Never_ go back to an ex," Serena stated firmly

"Very wise" Ric nodded, he had done that once himself with Lola, but after everything they still remained friends, somehow he figured that would not stand true for Serena with Edward.

"Hmm, so what about you...?"

"Just to make it through the year" Ric replied with a wide grin "I've got one for you... Give up the wine"

"Ric Griffin, wash your mouth out... I don't want to hear you use such foul words again" There was a serious look in Serena's eye, but then both ended up laughing, naturally they were both teasing each other.

"You need to smile more often," Ric remarked out if the blue, it was supposedly an internal thought, but it just slipped out, "It suits you"

"I do smile, just not around you" Serena joked, "I've not had a lot to smile about lately"

"I know" Ric placed a comforting hand on her arm "Just think, 2014 will be _your_ year"

"I hope so; you know you're like the voice of reason"

"I do my best"

"It's true; you are almost my moral compass, the amount if times I've been swayed by your ridiculous ways"

"Maybe that's your subconscious talking..."

"I doubt that..." Serena raised an eyebrow, "_Besides._.."

"Besides... what exactly"

"Despite playing that young man's game on AAU, you still saunter _too_ much"

".. Is that a casual observation?" Ric quizzed, given that, Serena spent a lot of the past few months flitting between AAU and Keller, and he wondered how she found the time to notice such things.

"You can hardly, _not_ notice"

"Is that so Ms Campbell, well I think we should part company now, I don't like being insulted, you've really offended me... I shall make a visit to Guy Self tomorrow and formally complain of your slowism remarks"

"Ah-ha-ha, funny Ric..." Serena smirked, finding Ric's use of made up words more amusing that anything else, she then noticed that the people around them were all starting to stand up to get in to the big count down. That is how late Serena was with regards to meeting up with Ric.

"Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Happy New Year" echoed from all the voices in the room, and in a rash moment, Serena took a leap of faith. Caught in a moment she pulled Ric in and placed a firm kiss on his lips, he if course felt quite taken aback with this gesture, yet someone instead of backing away and questioning Serena's actions his just lingered for a moment, before their lips tenderly caressed each other's again.

The party spirit around them was rather high so no one even noticed the passionate moment Ric and Serena had shared. Parting from Ric, Serena beamed "Well that's one way to start the year"

"... Yes..." Ric mustered, he suddenly found himself feeling confused, they had committed an act outside their comfort zones, you could say it was just a friendly gesture, but even he felt there was an underlying subtext, but he wasn't sure what that subtext was.

"Oh well you look _thrilled_" Serena quipped "Lighten up, everyone around us seems to have lost their inhibitions already, why not join in?"

"What are you suggesting?" Ric screwed his face, it all sounded a little ominous.

".. Start as we mean to go on, take a dance... Drink lots of wine. Why should the young ones have all the fun..."

Ric nodded, he felt tired, and the few glasses of champagne he had already drunk seemed to have gone straight to switching his head to sleepy mode. He also didn't like the unconventional sounds of 'Nickleback's - if today was your last day' playing in the background, he could hear the lyrics made some sort of sense for the first song of the year, but it was far from traditional - clearly some young hipster was lining up the tunes. Furthermore, Serena seemed to leave in confused, only a few moments ago did she sound repulsed by the idea of a hangover tomorrow and the loss of inhibitions from her colleagues seemingly pathetic, however, Ric decided to go with the flow as some would say. "Let's show them how it's done" Ric responded, although he was not sure he meant it.

Nevertheless, he and Serena made their way to a small space in the bar and took a relaxed hold, and not following the beat, just gently swaying. Unintentionally holding a gaze, it was just a blur. Nothing more came of the pair physically during the night; they just engaged in ever-growing flirtatious behaviour, it was something that naturally occurred between them, especially in the times before Edward came on the scene.

There was no romantic element in their connection - well not one they were aware of although they both had a growing fondness growing about each other. A fondness that they could each accept in their own rights, but never call anything from it, there felt no need, they were friends, nothing more, nothing less. Who knew what 2014 would bring them, for Serena she only hoped for a quiet year, she hoped that her mother would not get ill again, she hoped that would have to have another disastrous romance, most of all she hoped that maybe, just maybe she would finally get that CEO job. Ric on the other hand, he just felt lucky he still had his health, ever since his meeting with Cancer; he never took his chances, and as long as he was still able to work, and live his life, he was happy. Taking life as it came at him was working just perfect, and he welcomed any new venture that came his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 1 - I realise this chapter isn't going to help the pain of what we went through in the standalone so sorry to my readers who really wanted a Ric/Serena lovefest in the standalone episode. **

* * *

A week after New Year's Eve, and Serena had just finished working a double shift, and was now looking forward to relaxing on her sofa with a large glass of wine. With Eleanor back at university, she was looking forward to an evening on her own. Not to do anything in particular, she was just glad to get her feet up. Serena started to realise that she couldn't power through a double shift like she used to, her calf muscles started to feel to brunt and that felt awful.

As she sunk down in her sofa with her glass of Shiraz, Serena suddenly realised she had time to breathe, time to think. A text message from Eleanor prompted Serena to scroll through her text messages and she realised she had not texted Ric Griffin back on New Year's Day, when he had asked 'How's the Head?' In truth, she had not seen him since their midnight kiss; he had a week off in lieu after giving much overtime the previous year. In her eyes, the kiss was nothing more than a friendly action to see in to the New Year, and she did not feel as if she had any true attraction towards Ric. She thought he was good-looking, and a great friend to engage in harmless flirtatious banter with, but for her that was it and she hoped he saw it that way to.

Fact was, as much as she did not want to feel this way, she was still in love with Edward, when the reconciled their love, she fell hard and it proved difficult to fall out of love. She so wanted to have to Christmas fairytale with Edward, and a New Year in which they may have remarried, it is hoped she for, what they spoke about after a few drinks too many. She still wanted Edward to end up as her Prince, still after all the years.

It still hurt to know that, that dream was sour, that Edward was never going to change, how could she love someone so much, someone who caused her so much pain. Instantly regretting using a wine as a relaxer, Serena realised that it opened up emotions she would rather suppress. Feeling disinterested in the wine Serena hoped to find some other muse, a muse that would stop her thinking about the thorn in her thigh; Edward.

Horrible thing was, aside from work, wine was the only other way Serena found substance to relax, and she thought a long hot bath with mountains of bubbles and candles stood as the next best thing. Yet that plan lay quashed when her doorbell rang. "Go away" Serena muttered to herself, but the doorbell rang another few times and Serena realised whoever it was they were not going to give up. Opening up her front door, a familiar face loomed at her door baring a bunch of pricey flowers and a large shiny gift bag baring wine and chocolates and one significantly expensive diamond necklace.

Edward, looking suave and dashing as ever smiled the smile that weakened her at the knees, she wanted to tell him to get lost, shout and scream at him for breaking her heart once more, the hurt she locked away this time started to bubble up, yet instantly melted as she looked Edward in the eye. _".. Edward.."_

He saw that look of vulnerability in her eye, he knew that he did not have to try to hard with words, but he thought he had best make the effort. "Darling, I realise I might be the last person on earth you want to speak to, but I want to apologise. I acted like a bastard and I, well I have had a lot of time to think,"

"Acting like a bastard is a slight understatement," Serena sneered

"I want to make it up to you, I've even brought every pathetic and overpriced item I can buy to win back your heart" Edward leant in to Serena, luring her in instantly.

"You've got five minutes" Serena stated not quite cracking, but falling so close and it dawned on her that she didn't care, she was just going to let him work at it more, she needed to show him she had a little more strength when it came to their love.

"Can I come in?"

"No" Serena stayed strong "Whatever you need to say, you say it here"

"You and I, we've always been a _little _dysfunctional, we've never played by the rules. You knew who I was when we met, and you never asked me to change, never wanted me to, and truth is Serena, I should have changed, only a brainless idiot would let themselves be unfaithful to you, and I did it time and time again, hurting you is easier than losing you to someone who deserves you"

"You'd never have lost me, Edward. _Never_" Serena spoke softly, "I loved you despite your flaws, I married you, I had your child, and I started deserving better the day you cheated on me"

"Darling, I see that now. Call me every name under the sun - it is true. But you're the love of my life and I've ballsed up too many times, I want to fix this"

Rubbing her temple, Serena could feel him chipping away at the last of her defences that had held up do well, "You know how I feel about you"

"What's stopping us, Darling; I'll do anything to put this right"

"I want these circles to stop, no more"

"You have my word" Edward inched closer to Serena, kissing her on the cheek. Crumbling to the feel of his breath upon her face, her hand crept up, placing itself on Edward's stomach, and slowly made its way up to his shoulder, before she inched her face to his so their lips met, just briefly. "_Serena"_ Edward whispered, as their faces lingered, eyes pulling each other in, speaking a thousand words in nothing but silence.

Biting her lip, Serena flashed her devilish smile taking a few steps back "Lock the door behind you"

Edward's eyes widened, once again, he had scored, and he did not even have to dazzle her with the gifts, they were merely for show, part of him wished he had not bothered. Doing as he were told, Edward placed his extravagant gifts on the hallway table, and locked up, he turned around to see Serena sultrily snake towards him and pull him too for a passionate kiss. Her walls well and truly down, sexual gratification was something that only Edward seemed to fulfil for Serena, and she always craved him, when she knew she shouldn't.

Parting from the man who could treat her like a sexual object, her heart raced, she still got that trill, "Take me to bed"

"Absolutely" Edward smirked as he whisked Serena up in his arms, and took her straight to bed as she wished.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Morning came, and Edward awoke early the brightness of the street lamp from outside peering through the half closed curtains, in his arms lay Serena, sleeping contently. He could not help but feel smug, the woman was still as gullible to his charms as she was twenty-six years ago, he felt powerful owning all this control over Serena and she did not even realise.

Edward did love Serena in his own little warped way, but over the years, it became more influxes of infatuation when he was at a loose end. He could spin a few lines, take what he wanted, lick his lips, and move on, until the next time he found himself bored and in a rut.

Unlike Serena, he did not want the fairytale, just some crap that he spun to keep Serena sweet, and here they were once again, history repeating itself for the millionth time. Edward had his own way once more. Serena was a brilliant woman, outstandingly clever, outstandingly clever in her work that is, when it came to Edward, she fell naive , time and time again she'd let heart rule over head, the tiny bit of logic she had of knowing Edward was wrong for her always failed when she ran with her heart.

As the woman held his affections started to stir, Edward remembered, Serena was ways an early riser, even after the booziest of night; she would still be up at the crack of dawn. He always found that less of a perk when it came to being with Serena, unless he could wrangle his way into having sex with her, it all seemed a little too pointless to wake up so early, work or no work.

A smile crept upon Serena's face as she realised Edward was still there, still holding her, peering up at him, she almost turned coy, how he still managed to make he feel like that she did not know. "Morning"

"Morning, gorgeous"

"Edward"

"What, it's true" Edward proclaimed, although partially true, she looked rather radiant, she wasn't a young sassy hot blonde with a models body that he'd rather wake up with, Serena was never quite that.

"What are you after?" Serena grinned, as she drew circles on his bare chest with her fingers, prompting Edward to grab her hand and kiss it lightly, before starting a trail of kisses down part of her arm, he pulled her out from hold, and just so, he could tower of her kissing her neck, knowing what it would instigate. Sometimes, Edward enjoyed sex a little more than he should, it was more recreational than procreational, always had been always will be.

"Edward, no"

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Never enough" Serena stated, it was true, he never called her beautiful, he toyed with other words to sweet talk her round, but she always craved the words 'beautiful'

"Well darling, you are just beautiful and I'm still beyond the realms of idiocy, I don't deserve you, but from now on I'm going to treat you the way I always should have done"

Serena smiled "Edward"

"Yes"

"I.. I well" Serena pondered her thoughts for a moment, "Don't _ever _leave me"

"I won't... but I know you enough to know that's not what you wanted to say"

Serena shrugged "Love me Edward"

"I do, more than you'll ever know"

"Show me"

The only true way Edward could show Serena love was through physical actions, even then, it was not really love, it was just kicks, dirty secret kicks. Seeing Serena give him her heart, her soul each time on a plate for him to take and destroy thrilled him, and she kept letting him get away with it, and this time was not going to play any different.

"Okay, Honey" Edward lingered above her before placing a firm kiss on her lips, it wasn't truly how she was asking him to love her, but Serena knew it was the only way he was going to show her. Kissing her repeatedly, he tactfully ran his hand down her naked body a trail of kisses following. Although this was nothing but pleasure for him, he was still also using this as a reminder that, no man would ever give her what he could, and he would not let another man get that far either.

* * *

**A/N 2 - Just what is Edward playing at?**

**Hope you enjoyed, another chapter coming your way soon :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, Thanks to those who have taken time to leave and even drop me a review, very warming to receive. **

**A/N 1 - Looks as if things may start to get a little complex in this chapter...**

* * *

Firmly satisfied from her night with Edward, and his continuing push of the charms and false love declarations in the morning, worked a treat. Serena failed to see how much he was manipulating her, she just could not learn, she always remained blind and for what stood as the seventh time in her life she allowed Edward in, he was once again her lover - when she really should have left it as a one-night stand, just for old times' sake. However, Edward promised to stick around, have a romantic dinner prepared for when she returned home from her shift.

Yet fresh-faced, radiant, Serena was well and truly oblivious to Edward's true intentions, and she arrived in work feeling as if, like Ric told her on New Year's Eve that, this was her year. It would be her year in many ways. She was just about to head back to her office, when Ric who was heading back from Theatre, having just conducted a routine Splanectomy, spoke out.

"Ms Campbell"

"Mr Griffin" Serena smiled "It slipped my mind that you were back today"

"All bright and fresh from a relaxing first week of the year off" Ric smiled "Have you got a spare few moments"

"Yes, I was just heading to the office, we can talk there" Serena replied, and side-by-side they walked to the Consultants' office in silence.

Upon entering the office, Serena found place at her desk placing her files down, and letting out a loud sigh, Ric leant on Serena's desk, right in front of her.

"You're looking happier," Ric stated with a smile.

"Yes, I have every reason to feel happy, but I'm sure we're not here to talk of my happiness, so what is it you want to talk about?"

"Actually, I want to talk to you on a personal level, rather than professional"

"Right"

"I've thought about you a lot since New Year's Eve, and I am..." Ric struggled to find the exact words, "Judging by your smile, I hope that you, erm"

_"... Ric..."_ Serena attempted to interject.

".. Well, I thought maybe you could join me for dinner, tonight" Ric felt proud that he would finally plucked the courage up to ask her, it played on his mind as of late. He had often found himself in a state of confusion concerning Serena, but their midnight kiss affirmed so much for him.

"That might be a little tricky, I'm busy tonight"

"Another night maybe..."

"Oh.. No. Ric, no. It's not possible, I'm back with Edward, you know how it is, can't really go dining with another man, when I'm already taken"

"Right, since when did you two reunite?"

"Last night, he's made it up to me. He is quite _persuasive_ when he wants to get in my good books" Serena smiled, her smile telling Ric how she intended to take the word persuasive.

"Edward is bad news, Serena."

"You don't know Edward like I do" Serena affirmed

"I know he's broke your heart more than once over the years. He will do it again; you need to stop going back. Walk away."

Serena laughed, "You're giving _me_ relationship advice. You with your six marriages to five different women, your countless engagements, and all those other relationships I think I'll pass Ric"

"Forgive me for trying to give you some friendly advice"

"I don't need your advice Ric"

Ric exhaled, "Serena, I consider you as a friend, I value _our _friendship. But you need to start listening; you can't see what he is doing to you"

"Oh, do shut up, you have no idea about my relationship with Edward"

"Actually, I do" Ric replied, which was true. Serena revealed more about her tragic relationship with Edward then she knew, "You're a strong woman, you hold your ground. But every time that man walks into your life, you become a victim"

"That is ludicrous"

"He emotionally abuses you, you're not aware of it"

Serena found herself laughing once more, "Edward is not emotionally abusing me, he wouldn't, and he's not like that"

"Can you hear yourself? This woman I have in front of me, is not Serena Campbell, you are Edward's doormat. If you saw this behaviour from a patient, alarm bells would be ringing in your head, and as a Consultant you would have your heart on making that woman see sense."

"I don't like the way you are speaking to me. If this is some payback because I don't want to date you, you've lost my respect"

Ric scowled, it was not just, because he would like the opportunity to take Serena out on a date. He as an outsider, as a friend to Serena saw what that man did to her, each time her defences weakening the longer Edward stuck around, the more he hurt her the harder the walls took to rebuild, the easier it was for Edward to break her. Ric did not know how to respond. Luckily, the sound of Serena's pager saved him from the ever-growing tensions.

"I'm needed, elsewhere. If you'd excuse me" Serena replied a disgruntled tone in her voice and she left the office. She was not expecting that reaction from Ric; it was the last thing she would expect. A date with the man who she viewed as her closest friend, it was absurd. She valued Ric's friendship and to think he wanted more from her, really rattled her feelings, her trust in him.

Ric watched her leave, he was actually rather disappointed, he had not intended to fall for Serena over a kiss, but giving the nature of their often-flirtatious relationship and close friendship, they built up. How could he not fall her, a beautiful woman, charming, bright, and full of charisma.

He realised that, his apparent love for Serena made him come across as a wet sap in masculinity terms. However, he really did have feelings for her; he figured they had been there for a while, the kiss just opened up those feelings. It felt crazy that he felt this way, and knowing she had reunited with Edward, made him feel deflated, jealous. How could an egotistical monster like him, and cause a formidable woman like Serena to turn weak and unrecognisable.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Later that day, around mid afternoon, Ric took a break down to the café 'Pulses'. He and Serena seemed to have avoided each other at all costs throughout most of the afternoon, Ric thought it was probably for the best, Serena clearly wasn't going to forgive him lightly for accusing her of being a victim of emotional abuse, and he wasn't going to let that line of thought drop either.

As Ric paid for his coffee, he could hear a recognisable voice chatting away to Mary-Claire, and there was only one thing for it. Ric needed to have words with Edward - he knew Edward's game and was going to make sure Edward knew it too.

Coughing, Ric interrupted the conversation between Edward and Mary-Claire; it almost seemed he had interrupted a private moment as Mary-Claire scarpered without a second thought.

"Edward..."

"Ric, good to see you mate" Edward gave Ric a friendly tap on the shoulder.

"They look _expensive"_ Rid remarked noting the large bouquet he held in his hand.

"Bank balance has to take a few dents, Woo the lady, and all"

"Serena"

"Yeah, is she up on Keller?"

"Yes, but she is in Theatre, maybe you should come back later" Ric lied; he would do anything to keep Edward away from Serena.

"Oh, rare opportunity to wield the knife, she has a lot of frustrations hidden in her, you should be careful, she'll crawl under your skin and destroy you, she does that"

"I respect Serena, I don't like the way you speak about her"

"Under _your_ skin and _destroy_ you" Edward repeated

"I think you'll find it's the other way round, if you had any love for Serena, you'd walk away, let her live the life she deserves"

Edward chuckled, "Why would I do that? She's a gullible idiot; you know what women are like"

"Actually, I don't have your tact"

"Ah, Serena is _Serena_" Edward saw the look on Ric's face, it said all that he needed to know "You have no chance, if you're hoping to play the hero, don't. You won't win, she'll always come back to me, and I can give her things no one else can"

"I doubt that" Ric remarked, he could not believe the things coming out of Edward's mouth, he really had some control over Serena. He also saw that Edward was not afraid of letting on that he could control Serena, his mask slipping; the manipulating snake was showing his true colours. "I won't let you break her"

"Too late" Edward smirked before he spotted Serena out of the corner of his eye "I thought you said she was in theatre?"

"Must have been mistaken" Ric replies keeping his cool,

Edward shrugs off Ric's remark and heads off to Serena, Ric could only make a sharp exiting, sticking around would spell trouble.

"I was just coming to find you" Edward slides up behind Serena, startling her, she had only come down to 'Pulses' to find a relative of a patent, who was now proving difficult

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you these" Edward produced the bouquet of flowers and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

Smiling, Serena looked up adoringly at him "You didn't have to"

"Have to spoil my _favourite_ girl" Edward replied guiding her towards him and kissing her once more.

"Not here, Edward"

"Who cares" He threw away her concerns

"This is my work place"

"I'm not embarrassing you am I?"

"No, it's just. I am supposedly a professional, keeping control over things. As I said this is my work place"

"Was mine once too, people talk, so what, it never bothered you when we were working together before..."

"Hmm... Speaking of work, how come you're not in Cardiff, or wherever it was you were supposedly heading to?"

"I had a change of heart, besides, I'm staying here for you, gave up that job to get my girl back"

"You really didn't have to make yourself jobless"

"Don't sound ungrateful; I did this for you... There'll be _other_ jobs"

"Yes, I know. Look, I really should get back to work. The flowers are beautiful, I'm just rather busy".

"Fine" Edward gave a disgruntled reply "Just tell Griffin to back off"

_"Ric"_

"Yes, he's just gave me a polite warning. What have you been saying to him Serena?"

"I haven't said anything to him"

"It doesn't seem that way, if you've spouted some crap when you've gotten yourself drunk"

"Edward, I haven't said anything to Ric, other than we are back together and that I am happy because of you"

"Good"

"You really think I'd bad mouth you?"

"You get yourself in some states when you get drunk, say untruthful things, we need to curb your drinking" Edward gave her a playful tap on the nose "Darling, and I'm keeping you from work. I will let you get back, I'll see you later, for a night of fine food and whatever else takes your fancy, I _love_ you..."

"Yeah, I love you too" Serena sighed as Edward wandered off leaving her stood by the lift with the flowers in her hands. A confused look fell upon her face. 'I am awake, I am not dreaming' she said to herself bemused by the conversation she had just had with Edward.

Yet alarm bells failed to go off, in some respects the more she thought about it, the truer Edward's words seemed, when she did get herself drunk she would say the most ridiculous of things. Any bad mouthing she did of Edward, it was merely a slip of the tongue. She loved the guy, but for all the wrong reasons.

* * *

**A/N 2 - Will Serena wake up to Edward's game playing? Will Edward back down? And will Ric give up on his feelings for Serena?**

**Drop me a line if you have any theories & Thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, thanks again for all the feedback, and the suggestions of a punch up, let's face it - Edward deserves is. **

**A/N 1 - Well what do we have here? **

* * *

It had only been a month since Serena reconciled her relationship with Edward, and she felt as if she was living in pure bliss. Edward could always come across as flaky and irrational so it was nothing that Serena could not handle or questioned. Serena found herself once again distanced from her friends, her only friend, Ric Griffin. Somehow, Edward managed to get a Serena to spend all her free time with him, promising in the world, not to waste the time they had already lost through thirteen years of divorce. Serena was just oblivious to it all, the Rose-tinted glasses, continued to leave Serena blind, as intelligent as she was, she always fell fool to Edward and his methods.

Now sat in Edward's apartment, Serena sank into the sofa; tonight Edward was cooking her dinner and had promised to treat her like a princess. Although a rather childish and immature outlook to love, Serena welcomed it; it is how their love started twenty-six years ago, he was always her Prince Charming. He was going to spend the evening waiting in her hand and foot, not because he had a guilty conscience, but so he could wrap up phase two of his master plan. He was to ask her to move in with him, get her to sell her house, Eleanor's home and then take her for all she had. Make her need him more than anything, make her believe had really changed, whilst he destroyed her soul without her knowing.

The smells from the kitchen, delighted Serena and she sighed happily to herself as she sipped her wine. A buzz came from Edward's phone, which he had left on the armchair of the sofa. Serena did not think anything of it, and reached out for Edward's phone, just to make sure it was not an important text, she read the partial message that flashed on the screen.  
_  
'Trixy - hey baby, cancel your plans...'_

Serena's face dropped, her heart pounded, surely, he wasn't being unfaithful again, he just couldn't could he? Curiosity got the better of Serena and she tried to gain access Edward's phone, of course he had a four digit passcode that needed keyed in to gain access, but luckily Serena had some sense, and keyed in '1988' - the year she and Edward met, her lucky guess gave her the access she needed.

Yet in some desperate hope that this was some mistake, that it was an old flame of Edward's reaching out, trying to reconnect, Serena could not have been more wrong. She scrolled through countless messages that went back and forth between the pair, the evidence was incriminating, sexually explicit in both text and images. However, Serena could not stop reading it engrossed her, all this time she thought he had changed he was playing the field once more. Even on the evening the reconciled, it appeared he had spent the day with this 'Trixy'.

"Darling, food will be about ten minutes" A voice called out from the kitchen, causing Serena to jump, her heart still racing and before she got a chance to put his phone back where she found it, Edward stood in the doorway, "_Darling?"  
_  
She looked up at him blankly, "You bastard"

"Hey, don't speak to me like that"

Serena laughed, almost in amusement, "Oh, I think I have _every_ right to"

"Baby; you need to explain, what's brought this on?" Edward spoke in a patronising tone.

"Trixy, who is she?"

"No idea"

"I read the messages"

"Then you will see that she is nothing to me"

"Don't you dare try to tell me that it's nothing, you really are a piece of work"

"And you're a distrusting whore" Edward spat as he sat himself beside Serena, grabbing hold of her thigh, "Private, Serena. Those messages were private. You had no right to read them"

"So you were just going to keep lying to me and sleep with your sleazy bit on the side?"

"Yes" Edward replied bluntly.

Serena's world crashed again; in this ever-going circle could she really cut those ties with Edward, "What do I not give you?" Serena asked, holding back on her tears, despite her eyes almost bursting.

"I like sex, extravagant or not, you know that. It's an addiction darling..."

"You cannot be serious... So how many more women are there, that you ravage?"

"Just you and Trix"

"And you feel the need to tell her you love her, that she completes you, quite a lot for a girl who means sod all to you"

"Now you're being hysterical"

In a flash of anger and feeling sick of Edward's dismissive behaviour, Serena threw the remainder of her wine in his face. It was all a joke to him, one massive joke. "I can't do this anymore Edward..."

"You think I'm letting you go, when you're in such a state... At least eat, I put a lot if effort into tonight"

"I'm going home Edward"

"You can't leave me over some tart I hooked up with in a bar" Edward replied, he didn't care that he sat covered in wine, he cared more about losing his crutch, the woman who would take him back time and time again. "I_ won't_ let you"

"You do not own me Edward; we're over, I can't be in a relationship with you"

"Darling ..." Edward placed his hand on Serena's face, wiping away the stray tears that started to fall. Serena did not flinch or back away, she just froze, "I _can_ change, I will change"

As Serena was about to reply, the smoke alarm went off, clearly something had started to burn in the kitchen, seeing as Edward had left the food cooking unattended.

"Shit" Edward exclaimed, he placed a kiss on her cheek, "Don't go anywhere, we'll make this better"

As Edward headed back to kitchen, in the midst of clattering of pans, Serena quietly slipped on her shoes, collected her things, and left the chaos behind. She knew that Edward would most likely try to call her, turn up at her house but she did not care, this time she was certain that she would hold up those defences and not let him in again.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Serena drove around for what felt like an hour, ignoring the constant phone calls bad texts that came from Edward. He soon finally let up and he assumed she just needed some time to cool off Edward would give her that.

It was around ten in the evening when she pulled up outside her house, a lonely ache filling her heart, she needed to let off some stream, and as much as she'd usually use a bottle of wine or two, she didn't fancy doing that alone, she was hurt and broken, the tears still failed to stop. Therefore, she called upon the one person she knew that she could depend on; she still sat in her car, as she dialled his number,

".. Serena...?"

"Hi Ric sorry, I know it's late"

"Are you okay?" Ric asked cautiously, he could hear the hurt in her voice.

"No, are you okay to talk?"

"Yes, do you want me to come over, or...?"

"There is a pub, just round the corner from my place, drop your car at mine and meet me there, they open late Saturday nights... please"

"Of course"

"You don't have to, but I... I need a friend right now"

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Thanks, see you soon" Serena sighed as she hung up, she was grateful to Ric; he was always there for her, even if it was at a quiet distance. She often wondered why other men could not be more like him, despite his flaws, he was a good guy, but she did not see him as anything but a friend, her best friend.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Serena and Ric, sat in the pub for what felt like hours, each with a glass of wine, Serena avoided the pressing issue as to why she had called Ric.

Ric realised that he could not push her, she would open up when she was ready, usually when she wanted to talk it meant, a few drinks and some casual flirting and that is what happened. He did not mind, he enjoyed her company. Yet as much as she tried to hide it, he could still see the pain hiding in her eyes, despite the brave face she put on. He reached out for her hand, just willing her to stop holding back. However, just as he was to take her hand, the bell rang in the bar, calling last orders.

It feared her to know that she will be heading home alone, to an empty house, a house that now fell full of memories of Edward.

"I need some air" Serena spoke up, after the silence that had beckoned upon them; she could feel that she could not fight it no more, but she could not cry in a crowded pub, it did not feel dignified.

Walking out of the pub, past familiar faces and new faces, Serena left without saying another word to Ric. Stepping out into the cold brisk air, she headed by the benches which had a couple of smokers on, and to the bricked boundary wall.

Once there, the tears began to fall, Ric had made her feel good about herself, and there she loved a man who made her feel worthless, a man who constantly ripped out her heart. An arm found itself around her waist, and she found herself pulled in close; Ric was saving her as he always did.

"I love him, Ric. He breaks my heart again and again, and I still love him."

Ric nodded, "Edward?"

"You said he would do it again and he did, I'm so stupid" Serena sniffed "But he is, my life, I don't know how to love anyone else."

Ric could only rub her waist in a comforting way, had he pulled her any closer to him, he'd be crossing the friendship boundaries and he could never cross the line, he'd never take advantage of her vulnerability in that way, he cared too much about her. "He's not worthy of your tears"

"Easy said than done, Edward is the love of my life"

"He treats you so badly... He doesn't deserve to know that he makes you feel this way, you wholeheartedly deserve better than him"

"Monogamy is his weakness, it's not that I don't accept it, I just wish he didn't lie about it. I don't care if he wants to shag other woman, even if her name is something pathetic like Trixy" Serena found herself struggling to hold back the depth of her tears as she started to sob deeply, and wrapped her arms around Ric, naturally falling into his arms. Edward's betrayal hurt, yet she still could not see the depth of his actions.

All Ric could do was hold her; as much as he wanted to tell her that he had fallen in love with her, that he would treat her right. He would not make her his submissive, or shred every ounce of confidence and common sense she held. He would let her be that bright, intelligent, formidable woman that he knew she was. Furthermore, he wish he could make her saw what Edward had done to her. Stopping himself from kissing her head in an act comfort, of love, Ric rubbed her back, a signal to break their physical contact.

Sniffling again, Serena pulled away, she could truly open up and be herself around Ric and she was so grateful towards him, but it was now time to call it a night, "Care to walk a girl home?"

"I couldn't leave you here, even if I tried. My car is at yours, I would seem fairly stupid if I sent you on your way"

"True" Serena smiled as she wiped away her stray tears as she stood up, Ric subsequently doing the same, before she wrapped her arm around his, "Come on, let's go"

They walked arm in arm silently to Serena's front garden, she even managed to keep a smile on her face, somehow despite not doing much, and he made her feel better. She looked up at him with a warm glow, "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you to turn to"

"I'm sure you'd survive"

"I'm not sure I would" Serena sighed, as her eyes met with Ric's, "Do you want to come in, stay over..."

Those words where something that Ric longed to hear, but it was not in the right context, and he knew he could not just let himself take advantage of the situation he had in hand, and he took hold of her hands. "Serena, it's not a good idea"

"Ric, come on. We're not going to hurt anyone"

"But you're hurting, you're in love with Edward, I'm your friend and I can't use you, or let you do anything that you would regret"

"I'm a single girl, a damsel in distress..."

"And one who has had a few too many glasses of wine" Ric added, "I care about you"

"Then stay" Serena almost pleaded, just wanting to replace her hurt with something physical, another man. It would almost act as payback, payback to Edward. The one thing Edward would hate is to know that Ric had his way with Serena. Added, that the friends with benefits concept could stand rather appealing.

"Serena, whatever it is you're looking for. Us sleeping together is not the answer"

"Ric" Serena sighed, "You know, Edward would have ignored that. You're a good guy Ric, a good friend" she smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight"

Ric smiled, "Night" he watched as Serena headed off down her pathway, he hurt to think that Serena felt the need to ask him to sleep with him, he had fallen in love with her and he couldn't do anything about it, but the right thing and that was to stay as her friend, the one thing she needed. He remained watching Serena as she got to her front door, she turned back, looked at him, and smiled, and she gave him a small wave and headed into her home.

* * *

**A/N 2 - I said I would reveal the song that inspired this fiction. So here it is. Lemar - Someone Should Tell You. **

**A beautiful little gem I found on my iTunes. I recommend you take a listen or watch the video on YouTube. **

**A/N 3 - Where do things go from here? What will Serena do? Will Ric ever admit his feelings for Serena? and will Edward just let Serena walk away from him?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N 1 - Slightly shorter chapter than previous, it just builds up towards the next one. So it is just a stepping stone, so might as well get this one out of the way. **

**A/N 2 - After this chapter there is only two more chapters left, next update shall come in a week or so, work and watching Rugby is my main focus for the time being, with the odd moment or two to write fanfiction.**

* * *

Days had passed and Serena found herself feeling tired with Edward's constant demands, he gave her twenty-four hours as a cooling period before he started on his triage of calls, flowers and gifts. So much so blocked his mobile number, requested that any items left for her at work where automatically declined and put straight in to the bin. It seemed such drastic measures, but Serena knew she needed to erase the man from her life. Loving him despite his monogamy issues already cost her dearly, but now with Eleanor aged eighteen and able to make up her own mind regarding her father, Serena thought that cutting Edward out of her life for good this time will serve as the only way she could heal and eventually stop loving the man.

However, that line of thought was just a little too simple and easy. It would never fall as plain sailing as Serena wanted. Arriving home from work, Serena looked forward to spending the night taking a long hot bath and reading the latest release from British Journal of Healthcare Management with an article entitled The Strategic Future, she received an email alert earlier this morning informing her that the latest edition of the journal was available to download.

Yet as she walked down her garden path, she noticed a figure sitting on her porch, "Oh, great" she muttered, this was the last thing she needed. It being only half seven in the evening, Serena quickly decided that it would stand wise to head elsewhere, anywhere just so she did not have to put up with her ex-husband. She had hoped he did not see her, but as luck would have it, he did.

"_Serena"  
_  
"Leave me alone" she stood her ground, hoping it was enough

"Darling, you left me. I _want_ an explanation, I had dinner prepared"

Serena laughed, she actually found his remarks funny, "You're not serious are you?"

Edward rested his hands on Serena's arms, tightly so even when she flinched she could not pull away, "You've been ignoring me"

"So, you're not completely stupid, well done, showering me with gifts is a cheap shot, turning up here, well that just blows..."

"Why did you leave?"

"Edward"

_"Why?"_

"Because Edward, I don't trust you. I don't want to have relationship with a man who thinks it is okay to sleep with other woman"

"Like I said, and I will keep on saying I was never going to stay faithful to you" Edward replied, he had a motive for being here tonight, he was after another chance. He had it all planned out, what he would say, what he would do to ensure he manipulated Serena into taking him back. "But, when you walked out that door, I realised that I've been the biggest idiot going on. I want to change, I will change. Darling, I need you"

"No, Edward, you want me, there is a difference"

"I need you, like you need me, we are a team, you, and I. Remember the good old days, and we had it all. I messed up, I keep messing up, and I do not deserve chance after chance, but when you are not in my life, in my arms at night. I am nothing, I am worthless"

"That is how I feel every-time you sleep with another woman, yet I still find myself loving you"

"And I love you, come on, we can work this out. I'll do anything, we could try that couples counselling"

"Don't be ridiculous" Serena found herself finally able to pull away from Edward and she started to walk away, "I can't do this again"

Edward took hold of her hands, forcing her to turn around, and he went down on his knees. "I'm begging you let's make this work"

"Urgh, you are so..."

"Annoying" Edward smirked,

"Yes"

"What can I do to masks you realise that I love you, that I want to marry you, properly this time, give you everything you ever deserved"

"Don't Edward, don't even go there" Serena tried to remain to her own, seeing those familiar wide sparkling eyes looking up at her, she almost found herself falling for that trick, "Please, just leave me alone"

Serena pulled away from Edward once more, and walked off to her front door, feeling proud of herself for being do strong, for not falling fool to his charms.

"Serena..." Edward called out, he just could not do it, and he could not let her walk away from him. Having Serena in his, life gave him power and control, he never succeeded it in any other part of his life, and if he could control someone, something he had ultimate control. As she placed her house key in the lock, she felt his arms slide around her waist and he kissed her neck before whispering in her ear, "We _can_ do this"

Serena took a few deep breaths and she turned around, he was not going to back off and she knew it. This man was all she knew, she was not sure if she could do it without him, if she could function and she thought that maybe keeping him near was the only way to get through life, it is how she always got through life. He often said and did the meanest of things, made her feel small and belittled, things she just ignored, and when it came to Edward she just could not help herself, without saying anything, Edward pressed his lips against hers, rather forcibly. He took hold of the keys in the lock, and opened the door pulling Serena in to her own home, and taking her to bed. She had no will to say no him; she did not even find a chance. He always came on strong, and saying no seemed outrageous.

Ii - ~~ - iI

After a steamy, passionate torrid fumble with Edward, Serena sat on her dressing table stool, wrapped in her dressing grown just watching him sleep. She held herself tightly as the cold chill caused her to shiver slightly and she started to wonder why she had let that man ravage her again in such way. Edward was more dominant than usual, almost so much so he actually hurt her and to add insult to injury he called another woman's name out whilst he climaxed - twice. She let him have her body more than once that night, and now as she sat there she felt used.

He slept like a lion, symbolically she knew come morning he will lick his lips and move on, and, as a predator he would come back for his first prey - she was his prey. Edward grunted, as he rolled over in the bed, he had not even noticed that she was missing from the bed he used to back in the early days of their relationship; he could not keep away from her, always wanted her close – she wanted him close. Now, he just took what he wanted and rolled away.

Twirling her necklace in her fingers, Serena sighed heavily, what had her life become? She was letting this monster into her life repeatedly, and he would never stay true to her. He could speak thousands of loving words, he could be the greatest lover she ever had, but under the façade, he was a vile monster. However, she felt this love for him, she was not sure if it was real love, but it felt like love. Yet surely, love should not feel this awful could it?

Something clocked in her mind and this could not go on, she could not put herself through it again. She needed to make some big changes in her life, and those changes started with telling Edward that he could not be part of her life anymore, her life was not going to revolve around him, and she could not let herself be part of something so awful.

Yet it was all well and good thinking these things as she watched Edward sleep. However, could she really find the strength to admit her true woes coming sunrise? Will the man who exerted so much power over her, the man who before tonight provided her with great pleasure, who brought her weak to her knees find himself sent flying out of her life? Or would Serena just fall flat in to the same circles of Edward's charm?

* * *

**A/N 3 - Will Serena end things with Edward?**

**And always thanks to those who are reading this fiction and leaving reviews and other means of feedback, hope this chapter is just as enjoyable.**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, thank you to all those who have read and left a review.**

**A/N - Penultimate chapter here, a little longer than some of the previous chapters. It is sort of the biggie before the final conclusion. Hope it doesn't disappoint, let me know if it does/doesn't. Also apologies in the delay in getting this chapter up.**

* * *

Having showered and gotten ready for work, Serena sat in her kitchen, holding on to a warm mug of coffee, she came to a firm decision about her future with Edward, she just had to find a way to break it to him. She had left him sleeping in her bed, he pushed for what he would call a 'morning quickie' after sound of her alarm, an act Serena for the first time felt reluctant to take part in, but did so not to arouse early suspicion. She had to pretend she enjoyed it, when really she wanted to cry, she hurt, his brute force last night bruised her, something that happened only once or twice in their early youth, when all they seemed to do was have sex, but this was different, Edward was either displaying some hidden anger or trying to exert that old passion. None the less, he left her sore, ached and bruised internally as well as externally.

The shower she took half an hour earlier acted as her clean slate, washing her clean of Edward; clearing her thoughts, giving her that final sense of clarity. Knowing that she was to spend the majority of her day in Theatre, Serena decided not to bother with putting on make-up - she felt no need. She was not out to impress anyone, it amused her that the sound of her hairdryer didn't awaken Edward, usually he would shoot her down for blasting the thing so early in the morning - but not today.

It almost seemed that everything was starting to happen differently for a reason. The fog had already lifted from her, she knew Edward was no longer the man for her and that she needed out of this relationship, but she still struggled to find the means to tell him this. Taking a sip of the still warm coffee, Serena heard some movement from upstairs. It was six-thirty in the morning, why did he choose now to re-awake. She needed a few more hours to have that final boost of confidence to end this awful relationship.

Edward stood bold and proud as he came done into the kitchen, in his boxer shorts, socks and his shirt open. Serena could not help but admire this sight, it was not just force of habit, she really found him attractive - and he knew it.

Her eyes may have twinkled, but she did not smile, "I know a thing or two that could get you smiling" Edward grunted approaching her side. As he slipped his arm around her waist, she flinched and pulled away, opting to pour her half-finished coffee down the sink. _"Darling_..."

For a moment, she just stared blankly out of the window, but as she saw emerging reflection of his shadow approaching, she turned to face him, this was it, and this was the moment she had to tell him. "Edward, we need to talk"

"Talk? Is this where I find out what is causing you to have the long face"

"Hmm"

_"Well"_ Edward spoke rather forcibly, as Serena took a deep breath, subconsciously taking to playing with her necklace as a comfort blanket.

"I can't do this Edward"

"Do what? Shag?"

Serena shuddered, he always had to use such derogatory terms, "No, us.. You and I"

"You don't mean that" Edward sneered, "You never mean it"

"I _do_ this time. Last night was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened"

"I hear you speaking Serena, but I don't believe a single word that is coming out your mouth" Edward had taken to using that phrase a lot as of late.

"You better believe it, we're over. For good"

Edward laughed, he really did not take her seriously, and he never did.

"You are a vile, horrible lecherous man, you are completely odious. I should have come to my senses years ago" Serena dished out what she knew was true, with great might. She felt victorious for saying so, powerful.

She never expected Edward to react the way he did, she considered the prospect that he would laugh in her face, or beg her once more for him to give him another chance. His hand fell heavy upon her cheek, leaving a burning stinging feeling, causing her eyes to fill with tears. This stood as the final blow, his true colours finally showing to Serena, if she ever needed a clearer wake-up call this was it. Edward had been a parasite in her life, and she had to have him out of her life. Clenching her teeth Serena spoke up "Get out of my house"

"I didn't do anything" Edward denied his actions although it was clearly written all over his face.

"Out"

"Darling" He moved himself closer to her, pressing himself against her body. "I'd never hurt you, let's go upstairs..."

Serena looked at him in disbelief, in horror. How could she have not seen this, how had she been so blind to the truth? _"No"_

"What?" Edward grunted,

"I want you out of my house, out of my life, touch me again and I swear..."

Edward laughed and took a step back, "You're getting confused, I never touched you"

Serena could see him starting to edge closer to her again, menacingly. She had no idea what he was going to do; she had no way of protecting herself. In fear that he would attempt to sexually-assault her, she did only what she knew would stop him from doing so. At first, she made it look like she was coming round to him, flashing a smile. She rested her hands on his arms and looked helplessly in to his eyes, before kneeing him in the groin. "You have five minutes to get your stuff and leave, or I _will_ call the police"

"Baby, come on" Edward winced as he still knelt over, he had never seen Serena react in this way, she was no longer the meek woman he could dominate over.

Serena just glared, she still had love for him, despite the fact, she now wholly feared the man before her, but in that love and fear, she found strength to say enough is enough. "Four minutes"

"You won't call them," Edward mocked, trying to find a way to break her down "You'll run to Ric, you can't hold your own. However, if I find you seeking comfort in him, I'll make sure you will pay"

"Is that a _threat_? I'll take my chances" Serena paused "Three minutes"

Edward shook his head, "We'll see about that"

He took himself off upstairs to collect his clothes, he had an inkling that Serena's boost of confidence would not last, and she was not a strong woman. He just had to play along and soon she will be putty in his hands once more. He looked back at her before he left her home, he smirked, knowing he would get away with what he had done, knowing that he would keep getting away with it.

Serena smiled as she watched Edward disappear out of her home she felt some victory. She was serious; she and Edward were never going back, ever. Her face still ached, and shone a red tint.

Ii - ~~ - iI

After a few hours in Theatre, Serena found herself hiding away in the scrub room, having showered after her face became covered in blood, having removed the make-up she had to put on to cover her bruised face, she felt ashamed of herself. Ashamed for loving Edward, she may have decided to let him go for good, but his hand still found itself wrapped tightly around her heart.

She sat on the bench, thinking she should reapply her make-up; she could not let anyone see her like this. She touched her cheek and flinched in pain, it still hurt. She stupidly did not put ice on her cheek and had slightly swelled. Luckily, her mask had covered it whilst she was in Theatre.

A tap came to the scrub room door and someone entered the room, and sat beside her, "Your registrar said I'd find you here"

"I think I'll have to find myself a new one" Serena smiled "What's up?"

"I need your opinion on a patient"

Serena looked up to Ric, forgetting that she had a bruised face, "You're asking for _my_ help"

Ric nodded, but he could not say anything, he just became transfixed on the purple looking swelling on her cheek, "What happened to you?"

"Hmm"

"Your face"

_"Oh_" Serena shrugged, "I, I errr, I walked in to an open cupboard door on the kitchen"

"No you didn't" Ric replied, he could see right through her. She could never lie around him; it just seemed too difficult to do so.

Serena looked away, as Ric's hand fell over hers, "I did something really stupid, you were right about Edward..."

"He did this?"

Serena nodded, tears filled her eyes and she almost tried to run away, but he squeezed her hand tightly prompting her to open up. "He came over last night, I fell for it again. I let him in, I slept with him. No, he had his way with me whilst I..." Serena trailed off, "I knew there and then, he was just a monster. When I told him that I did not want to see him anymore that it was over... He just used his fists and then brushed it off, tried to get me back in to bed"

"I could kill him..."

"_Ric_" Serena exclaimed, she found herself surprised at his reaction. It did seem a little much, "It's fine, he knows the score, and if he tries that once more he won't have a leg to stand on"

Ric nodded, "You're not going to let him back in this time?"

"No, I've seen the light. It's partially down to you. I just wish I listened to you sooner" Serena looked Ric straight in the eye, tears still present, a shining moment of truth.

"You can see now, that is the main thing"

"Maybe" Serena sighed "So, that patient...?"

Ii - ~~ - iI

Whilst Serena pulled herself together and got herself back in Theatre, Ric still seethed inside, the love he held for Serena empowered this rage. How could Edward hurt her like that, it was bad enough knowing that Edward was emotionally abusive towards Serena, but to know that he actually physically hurt her it made him beyond angry, filled with a red mist of anger.

Thoughts consumed his mind of what he would do if he saw Edward, not that Ric was a violent man, but out of love he felt protective of Serena, and knowing that Edward hurt her, made him want to hurt Edward.

As he sat in the Consultant's Office, catching up on some paperwork whilst the ward was quiet, he received a pleasant surprise in the form of Edward - he waltzed in as if he owned the place, with a sly grin, a grin that faded when he realised that Ric was the only one in the office.

"Where's Serena?" He asked

"She's busy" Ric remarked, looking back holding back his anger.

"I need to see her_, now_"

"I'd rather you didn't" Ric glared "I know"

"She just couldn't resist could she, bloody nightmare that one" Edward mocked, "She gets a kick from twisting the truth"

Ric rose to his feet,

"What you gonna do, punch me?" Edward smirked, he clocked on the Ric's stance was of a man out to protect the woman he loved.

"I'll take my chances" Ric replied, looking Edward straight in the eye.

"It won't make her love you" Edward sneered,

"It's not about love; it's about right and wrong. Serena is my friend, and you the man she so haplessly loves abused her"

"Ha" Edward taunted, "You coulda fooled me, you have fallen for her... and _abuse_ is a little rich, she only got what she deserved"

Those words caused Ric to clench his fist, how did Serena deserve that, how could anyone deserve that kind of physical and emotional torment, "You really are a piece of work, I suggest you leave... I know she doesn't want you here"

"I'm not going anywhere, not until I've seen her"

"You are a danger to my staff, my patients - don't make me call security to have you escorted from the building." Ric replied, as much as he wanted to punch the man before him, he would stand at risk of putting his professional career on the line, and knew that Edward would take any harm to himself and try to twist it to his advantage.

"Face it Ric, try as you may, Serena will _never_ love you. Her heart will always belong to me, you should just give up, let her go, the dumb cow is mine"

"You think I will stand by and let you treat her like that, I've got a lot more tact, than that"

"You're wasting your time, I can do things for her that no-one else can, especially you"

Ric glared at Edward, he did not care if he was wasting his time on Serena, even if he was not in love with her, he would still feel protective of her as a friend. He would be the same of any of his female colleagues suffered abuse at the hands of their partners. It is just with Serena, things ran a little deeper, and they had a connection, an understanding.

Edward shrugged, this was a battle that would go nowhere, he did not think Ric had the fight, for all he felt concerned he had won this and he would have Serena back again in a heartbeat just like always.

"Tell her I will be waiting for her" Edward smirked before walking way, leaving Ric in disbelief.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Later that afternoon, Ric once again found himself back in the Consultant's Office; he had left his glasses on his desk and needed them to look at a patients scan more closely. Upon entering the office, he found himself confronted by an angry-looking Serena, throwing her phone down on her desk. She looked to Ric, not with her classic icy glare, but with a look of disappointment.

"Thanks Ric" She sniped

Ric said nothing, but looked at her expressing a confused look,

"You just could not stay out of it could you" She snapped "I have had a dozen vile messages left on my voice mail. He is _laughing_ at me Ric, poor meek Serena can't stand on her own two feet, has to get a man to do it for her"

"He came on the ward looking for you, what else could I do?" Ric quizzed, he was unsure as to why Serena was this angry.

"Not given him the benefit of the doubt. I can handle him, fight my own battles"

"Serena he _hit_ you"

"I know; I was there. You didn't need to tell him you knew"

Ric sighed heavily, and rubbed his face, this was not how this conversation should have headed in his mind, "I was almost ready to put my own career on the line and punch the guy myself"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because..." Ric paused, he could not tell her own he felt, not like this. He could tell that expressing his love for her would not go down well, he actually felt surprised that Edward had not made light of it in his messages. "Because, Serena, you are my friend, I care about you, as a friend. I'd punch any of the bastards that abused my friends"

"Can you not use that word?" Serena shuddered as Ric looked to her with a blank expression, "It makes me feel weak, foolish"

"You can't hide from the truth"

"No, but I can move on from it, if I'm allowed to do it on my own, no protection from anyone... Even friends" Serena paused, her anger mellowing and turning to shame "Edward hates you for some reason, and he is really against me confiding in you. You have to let it drop..."

Serena trailed off, unable to say what she really wanted to say, how could she tell Ric, that Edward threatened to give her a good hiding and more for revealing to Ric what had gone on in their relationship. Ric's need to protect to her was going possibly going to cause her more harm than she needed, Edward professed that was to wait for her to come home tonight to express his disappointment.

"He doesn't own you Serena, and he has no right to hurt you," Ric stated firmly, he noted something about Serena's demeanour that told him she was holding back.

"Just, leave it Ric, _please_" Serena looked at Ric straight in the eye; she was hurting she felt scared for the first time in her life, and as always Edward was winning, he was ruling her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, thanks to all those who have taken time to read and review.**

**I know I recently posted the penultimate part, but while I couldn't sleep last night I finished off tidying up this final chapter, rather than working on the next instalment for 'Holding On'.**

**I've left this with a bit of amiguity at the end - make of it what you will. :)**

**Thanks once again (and thanks Lemar for you music/song for inspiring me with this little thing)**

* * *

The end of Serena's shift had been and gone, Edward's words constantly rang in her mind, and she questioned many elements of her life with him, had he always been this monster? Was he so clever that he duped her for just over twenty-six years? She always knew he would never stay faithful to her, always knew that, but she could not figure out as to why she was so blind to this vile creature.

What had he made her? It was true when Ric said she became unrecognisable when Edward was around, he instantly changed her, without her even knowing. Serena knew that she was an intelligent woman, and that she appeared to have a huge lapse in judgement regarding Edward, and fell stupid toward him and his charms. She wondered if had she not had that core intelligence that had kept her afloat all these years, would she have been blind to Edward hitting her, would she have believed him when he tried to insist he never touched her.

Drowning into her second bottle of Red Wine technically almost her third if up count the half bottle she finished off in her office. Serena sat in the corner of Albie's. Her own stupidity had led her here; drink was a safe way to console her feelings. Her love stood in the form of a man who never tamed, and she never once doubted his love, that was until recent months. His arrival at Holby marked the landmark of change, a slow burning change, but it happened.

Moving to Holby, was a chance to stand have a clean slate away from Edward, after a brief reconciliation three years back, Serena found he had two-timed her with Mindy, a desirable seventeen year old, the woman in question who was now also divorced Edward after a fourteen-month marriage. Mindy, with her young and courageous mind, played Edward for what he was, she was always after his money - walking away for her was easy.

Edward was a beast, a tormented soul and Serena pitied him, she pitied herself for loving the beast, allowing him to have dominated her for nearly half of her life. That he was still dominating her life.

Her life was a mess; technically, she had just become another statistic another woman who had just run out of an abusive relationship. Serena may have taken the first steps to rid him out of her life again, and realised that if she ever took him back, she might not end up so lucky, but she came to see in the last few hours or so, that Edward was not ready to let her go and he made that known. That is why she was drowning her sorrows in so much wine, at least if she got drunk, the rest did not matter.

Taking the short trip from her table to the bar, Serena found herself suffering more humiliation at the hands of the Barman, who seemed to suggest that Serena was drinking a little too much, too quickly. Thus he refused to serve her, the Deputy CEO line did not get her anywhere either. With no urge to go home, Serena gathered her things and headed out of Albie's looking for the next best solution, instead she found herself walking the car parks of the hospital, until she stood outside Wyvern Wing and spotted her car in the distance. She stood looking at her car and shrugged, she would not get away with driving in the state

It was there she remembered that there is that adorable little pub around from the ED; perhaps she could find some haven there. She had not noticed a familiar figure walking in beeline towards her, having spotted her almost struggling to walk. He was only just leaving work. As her foot fell into an unfilled pothole, he somehow managed to catch her before she did herself any damage. Her hands rested rather comfortably on his chest as he held her waist, she just looked at him, unsure of what to say. Part of her wanted him to rescue her from this mess, tell her to wise up and the other part wished he would just let her get on with it.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked, he could smell the fruity aroma of wine from the small distance between them.

"A bottle ... _Or three_" Serena almost found that amusing.

"I'm surprised you're still standing, and are coherent" Truth be told it was not a surprise, Ric was well aware that Serena could handle her drink.

"Almost" Serena tapped him and pulled away, walking off towards the hospital, showing small signs of unsteadiness.

Ric pulled a face, "Where are you going? _Serena..._What are you doing?"

Serena sat herself on the cold stone, "What does it look like?" she spoke loudly as Ric finally caught her up and sat beside her. Without being aware of her actions, she rested her head on Ric's shoulder, "Why are you always here for me? I'm a rubbish friend to you"

Ric contemplated what to say as he wrapped his arm around her, "I value you and our friendship, regardless"

"That isn't an answer"

"Remarkably, logical too for someone who's had more Wine then sense tonight" Ric replied, with a smile.

"Shut up" Serena retorted, before closing her eyes for a moment exhaling deeply "I thought the drink would help"

"Has it?"

"No" Serena was honest in her reply, "I just want Edward back, _my_ Edward. That man who walked in to my life when I was twenty-two and swept me off my feet... I don't even know if he was always a bastard or if I drove him that way"

"Chances are he was _always_ a bastard"

"Then why, why do I _still_ love him, after all this? Everything he has said and done, why do I love him?" Serena realised how foolish she sounded, Edward had hit her, left her walking around with a slight waddle after his acts of vigorous sex against her. Edward had handed the wake-up call that she needed. Yet she hung on to him, classic behaviour of a woman who had been at the hands of an abuser for far too long.

"What is it that you love about him?" Ric had to ask the question.

"Well he... Edward has those beautiful eyes, first thing I ever noticed about him were those eyes. The hands, they can do some amazing things" Serena smirked "Well-endowed too..."

"They're physical things, I'm talking emotionally, what does he do emotionally that makes you love him?"

She shrugged as she still found herself resting her head on Ric's shoulder. "I don't know. I'm not sure I remember what love feels like, I just know it's there... Or think it's there. I just feel something for him"

"It starts with that physical appreciation, it can be anything, like the way they _smile_, it just glows, it's a rarity, but it's there and they shine. You just get that connection with them, small reciprocated moments. That person might be a _little_ annoying from time to time, but you learn to deal with those things" Ric paused as he slowly started to rub his thumb on her waist "You can talk with them for hours. There is no element of control; instead, you respect them, compromise with them. You care about them _deeply_, knowing they hurt, hurts you. You find yourself thinking about this person a lot, wondering if they are okay, how empty life would become without then. Why someone would hurt them, repeatedly"

Ric paused again; he was expressing how he experienced falling in love with Serena. Men may not talk about the way they feel, or acknowledge that love was a real concept, but when they found it - they knew. Men could express their love for a woman in many ways and in this instance; Ric had chosen to use words.

"You just want to make them happy, you want to see that smile again, that independence, the humour, to get rid of that darkness in their eyes"

Serena looked up to Ric, and pulled away from his hold, the penny dropped, "You're talking about _me_. You love me"

"Yes" Ric confessed

"No, no Ric, don't do this" Serena shook her head, "You can't love me"

"Why?"

"You just can't"

"Don't you think you deserve to be loved?"

"Don't do this" Serena whispered, she would rather stay with Edward than lose her friendship with Ric.

"_Serena_"

"You are my best friend, my _only_ friend... I do not want our friendship jeopardised by crossing that line," Serena stated, not realising that it was not long ago she had asked Ric to spend the night with her, "Imagine if it did happen, you and I. What would be if we split up, we would not stay friends we could hate each other. Ric you are important to me. I couldn't risk that, and you shouldn't either. I don't see you like that"

Ric nodded, "I understand if you want to end out friendship, I've just made things difficult"

"I'm not what or who you need Ric, you deserve to love someone better than me"

"_Touché_, Edward doesn't deserve your love"

Silence fell between the pair, as they stared at each other, not quite making eye contact. Ric considered the factor that he had blown it, him, and his stupid mouth, coupled with his need to rescue her. Serena could not understand how and why Ric would love her in the first place, he once hated her. Ric should stand as everything she would want in a man, but she did not have those feelings, but she needed his friendship.

Serena then nodded, "We can still be friends, if you can handle that?"

"I can" Ric replied, he had loved her and remained her friend for several months now, and if he remain her friend for an eternity he would, he would rather she was on his life than not at all. Serena mumbled and pulled a face of discomfort, Ric noticed. "What's up?"

"Heartburn, _Urgh_ I can feel the acidity, it makes me want to puke"

"Did you eat before you started necking the wine?"

"I ate some salted peanuts, I had the nibbles.."

"You need chips"

"Greasy carbs, have you seen the state of me, I'll pass"

Ric held back on what he really wanted to say, of course he say nothing wrong with the way Serena looked, "Chips and water, we need to get your stomach lined and your body rehydrated"

"A taxi home is what I need,"

"Vomit in a cab and you'll get slammed with a fine, we'll take my car..."

"Mmmm" Serena mumbled, the heartburn kicking in strong once more, "Come along then... "

Ric smiled and he held out his arm, there would be no harm in them linking arms as they walked to his car. Friends occasionally did that, especially when one had indulged in a little too much alcohol.

Ii - ~~ - iI

After getting some chips and a few bottles of water from the local takeaway, Ric dutifully drove Serena home. He knew that the next thing she needed was sleep, if she was going to get herself in to work in the morning, although he found him still rather amused with the fact that Serena seemed to appear less drunk as time went on - what was her secret.

Ric pulled up in the empty space just by her home, Serena seemed relevant to move, she was comfortable and warm. Cheekily Ric pinched one of the few remaining chips left in the takeaway box.

"Hey, you could have gotten your own"

"No fun in that" Ric beamed as he caught sight of Serena's smile.

"Behave; I'll purposely puke in your car as revenge"

Ric could not help but chuckle, "You okay to..."

"Yes" Serena nodded, "Thanks, for the lift"

"That's what friends are for" Ric stated, giving her a look of acknowledgement, he knew it would stand hard to keep his feelings out of this, but he valued Serena and if she wouldn't allow him to love her, he could give her that friendship she needed.

Serena gave Ric a warm smile, and she looked past Ric to her front garden, the outside light flicked on as a figure stood up from her doorstep.

"Drive"

_"What?"_

"Just go, anywhere, please"

Ric could see the panic in her eyes, he looked towards Serena's house, and he noted this figure. It could only be one person, protective instinct took over, and Ric instantly started up his car. He drove only for a few moments and pulled up in quite road, three streets away from the one Serena lived on. He looked to her; she was almost hanging her head in sheer embarrassment, in shame. "Serena"

"Suddenly remembered why the wine felt like a good idea"

"Those voicemails, what did he say?"

"It doesn't matter"

"It _does_, Serena..."

"I'm sorry that I have dragged you in to this" Serena replied softly. "It's not fair"

"I'd do this a hundred times over"

Serena shook her head, "This is my mess, and I should go. Let him do, what he needs to do"

"No" Ric stated firmly

"He needs to get it out if his system, I have to do something."

"By putting yourself in danger, where has that impeccable logic disappeared to?"

"Either way, he's going to drag me down"

"You could do the right thing and call the police"

"Eleanor has only just got her father back in her life on a permanent basis. I am not destroying that"

"She will understand"

"Ric, I can't, I want to but I _can't_"

Ric shrugged, "I've no right to stop you, I can't protect you from him, and it's not my place"

"He wants your head on a stick, that's why I have to deal with this on my own. He isn't taking us both down. Just me"

"It's not right"

"I _know_" Serena sighed, "Now that I feel less tipsy, I know I will remember it. I had planned to get so out of it, that I wouldn't feel a thing and that I wouldn't care"

"That's letting him win, you walked away, keep it that way"

Serena shook her head as a few tears strayed from her eyes. Edward had sent the fear running through her, she really was not as strong as she made out she was. "I don't want to go home..."

Weakness is all she felt, couple with fear. Edward; always left her emotions conflicted, and now she felt scared of him. Beside her, she had a man who wanted to give her everything, love her until the world stopped, and she felt nothing for him, not romantically.

"You can stay with me, just for tonight"

Serena threw Ric a look of disapproval, his suggestion really stood out like a sore thumb, just for that moment she did not trust him, or his motives.

"I have a spare room, _two_ actually, with _beds_, both made-up. You can take your pick"

"I don't know"

"My mother lives not far from here"

"It's your choice"

"I don't have any spare clothes... I don't have anything..."

"I can put on a quick wash, have everything washed, dried, ironed ready for the morning"

"Oh, you are a _modern_ man"

"No, just old and single"

Serena smirked, "True, I don't want to feel like I am a burden and I am _not_ sleeping naked"

"I, I err" Ric stumbled, of course he wouldn't complain if she did, but he knew it was never going to stand as a possibility, "I have a couple of old shirts that I don't wear lying around"

Serena's eyes widened "You won't give up will you"

"I'm trying"

Serena thought for a moment, despite this complexity of the situation about their differences in feelings towards each other, she knew she did not want to depend on Ric, as that was selfish and not practical for either of them. Yet despite the danger, the threat, Ric gave Serena a sense of safety and a sense of worth. Leaning across she placed a light kiss on his cheek, as a mark of respect and gratitude. Most of all it was her acceptance of his offer.

The road ahead would be a long one; Serena had many issues to resolve, not just regarding herself, but also with Edward and their daughter, it was something she needed to face head on, with Ric as her friend at her distance. She could never say if she would eventually stop loving Edward, if one day she will see that Ric could be the man that she could love instead.


End file.
